


[Art for] Tourner Dans Le Vide by AsagiStilinski

by writerdragonfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sterek Haven Big Bang, Sterek Haven Big Bang Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Bang art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski"> AsagiStilinski</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4316088/chapters/9785961">Tourner Dans Le Vide. </a></p>
<p><b>Author summary:</b> <em>Once upon a time, there was a boy who wore a red hood, he took a wolf into his home and that wolf became a man, this is the story of this boy and his wolf who started a war and fell in love, but there's much more to it than that, because you see magic is a finicky thing that can hold both beauty and danger, and this boy and his wolf better hope their love story survives, as history has taught us, a broken heart can lead to the most dangerous magic of all, it can lead to the biggest sin, it can lead to becoming darkness, falling into the empty void, it can lead to Tourner Dans Le Vide</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art for] Tourner Dans Le Vide by AsagiStilinski

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsagiStillinski](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AsagiStillinski).
  * Inspired by [Tourner Dans Le Vide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316088) by [AsagiStilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski). 



Cover:

True Love's Kiss?

 

Denial.

Stiles as a girl.

Satomi talking about Laura.


End file.
